Total Drama: Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers
by Obikinoah
Summary: Inspired by Jeff Probst and partly Survivor season 35 Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers, comes a new TD story… Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers! SYOC! (CAST FULL) New chapter is UP!
1. Interesting Intro and Info

Chris McLean sat down on his lounge chair, and looked over a list.

"No, no, no, oh! That sounds good! A Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers season? That would get TONS of views! Let's do that!"

 _Send in 21 teens for an adventure of a lifetime in TD HHH… Here are the categories:_

 **Heroes:**

People that aspire to do good for other people, want to help, and save others. A Hero will be strong when others are weak, will carry their team to victory, and will be the good guys.

 _Game Strengths:_

Physical strength, strong alliances

 _Game Weaknesses:_

Easily blindsided and betrayed, will step down for others

 **Healers:**

Caring, kind, and careful, the Healers are gentle but powerful. They help the greater good, and have strong bonds with other players. They always want others to be safe, but need to secure their position first.

 _Game Strengths:_

Strong social game, mentally strong, good alliances

 _Game Weaknesses:_

Help themselves first, then others; weak in physical challenges

 **Hustlers:**

The builders that prefer to be in the background, Hustlers work as a unit, not as individuals. They are very physically gifted, but have little in the intelligence compartment to contribute.

 _Game Strengths:_

Physical strength, good team strength, good at searching for items (i.e. idols, rewards, advantages)

 _Game Weaknesses:_

Poor social game, lacking in communication skills, not particularly intelligent

Now, send in your players… I have some quick rules…

Please do not send in too many villains, I tend to use them less, in case you haven't noticed.

I will work on this story some of the time, as I rotate through my story updating

I will NOT cuss, let's make TD family-friendly again

Make sure that you read all of these


	2. Amazing App (And Apology)

FYI:

The list of weaknesses and strengths from the last chapter are NOT requirements, they are suggestions of what that role MAY act like. I also am sometimes a (stupidhead) and forgot to make an app... I'm sorry guys :'(

So... Here it is:

Name:

Stereotype:

Age (15-20):

Gender:

Team Choice:

Reason Why:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Hobbies:

Talents:  
Plan with Million:

Personality:

Looks:

Clothes:

Formal Clothes (They will wear this on the jury, hey, this _is_ Survivor style):

Audition Tape:

Anything Extra:


	3. Conrad, Cast, and Chris

Hey fans, fellow authors, and friends!

I have 9 of the 21 spots filled, and only two females… :'(

Please send in more ladies, and also heroes. All male spots on the Hustler team ARE filled.

First, cast list, then… Let's get some intros!

 **Heroes:**

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

 **Healers:**

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

 **Hustlers:**

-Andres - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

Males:

lllll ll

Females:

ll

A boy in a brown hoodie and blue jeans sat down on a log by a wood cabin for a smoke. Chris walked up to him and said, "Which team have you tried out for, bro?"  
The boy looked at him and shrugged. "Hustlers," came his indifferent reply.

"Funny… You don't strike me as a helpful-worker type… Why Hustlers?"  
The boy smiled and said, "Hustler is just a fancy term for con artist."

Chris shrugged. "Huh. You're one of _those_ guys."

The boy flicked away his cigarette and nodded. He stood up, towering over Chris at about 6 foot. He was broad with a muscular toned body, and had crystal blue eyes. He had a knife tucked under his leather belt, which he gripped now, looking at Chris. "Y'know, you should just tell the others to stay outta my way, and they won't get hurt," he growled.

Chris gulped and shrugged, "Alright. And you are…?"  
"Conrad. Or Con. At least, that's what they call me where I'm from."

"I can see why…" Chris mumbled.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

There's an intro for Conrad, who is brought to you by Icathius Nytfall, the Dark Nyt, or whatever I'm allowed to call him... Keep up the OCs, please!

-Obi


	4. Dean, Dexter, and Dude cast filled

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey, guys, it's O-B (Get it? Obi?) Back at it again with another chapter, and I have a few things to say… There are six spots left, and MAYBE one male spot left, and I'm debating whether that be a Hero or Hustler spot, because I need at least ONE team to have more girls than guys.

 **Note for Shiver86:** I had nothing against Carson, there were just too many Healer apps, so I had to think about what to do. I think it was best to put him on the Heroes team. (C'mon, it'll be funny to have a villain on the Heroes team!) So, he's accepted, and he's a villainous Hero (for now).

 **Note for slykooper:** I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN 80s ENTHUSIAST FOR FOREVER. I ACCEPTED COOPER BEFORE I READ HIS APP. THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO.

 _Cast for now:_

 **Heroes: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 0**

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

-Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" (Shiver86)

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

 **NO MORE "C" NAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED ON THE HEROES TEAM!** **I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!**

 **Healers: Male Count: 4 Female Count: 3**

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

-Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" (Rogue Tundra)

-Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (Skyn1nja123)

-Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" (slykooper)

 **Hustlers: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 2**

-Anders - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

-Tracy - "The Unparalleled" (DoctorPika)

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

Males: **10**

lllll lllll **MAYBE 1 spot left**

Females: **5**

Illll **5-6 spots left**

A boy in a lab coat sat whistling at a bench. A tall boy with brown, curly hair walked over next to him. "What's up, Dexter?"

The lab coat kid looked at him quizzically. "Dexter? My name is Carson," he explained.

The taller boy nodded. "Right, you just look like Dexter from that kid's show, 'Dexter's Laboratory'. Or Max from Pahkitew Island," he said.

Carson shrugged. The tall one sat down. "By the way, I'm Dean Romero. My friends call me Bromeo 'cuz I always set couples up," Bromeo explained.

Carson nodded, confused.

"What team did you sign up for?" Bromeo asked him.

Carson said, "The Healers team. Because I am NOT a Hero."

Bromeo said, "Cool, I'm a Healer, but I checked the list, there's no Carson."

Carson looked more confused. "What could I be?" he asked, quietly.

Then, Chris McLean walked over and said, "Oh, Carson, I've been meaning to talk to you… you've been moved to the Hero team. Thanks."

Carson stared mouth wide open, eye twitching. Bromeo patted his back and said, "Sorry, bro. Catch you later!" and left.

 _ **There we go, another update, and only 6 spots to go! One spot is saved for Mike, don't let me forget guys…**_

Hasta la later!

-Obi


	5. Help and Hurry with Heroes!

Another update…

For that one guest:

There are WAY too many apps being sent in, I picked the ones that REALLY stood out to me, and I took 4 guest OCs so far, so I think that's pretty generous. Of course, I'll accept more, if there are AMAZING ones, and to Shiver86, I won't make him like Max, it was just the only comparison I could make from clothing…

Another update, only **Hero** spots are available, and **MAYBE ONE MALE** and **ONE TO TWO FEMALE** spots available. Please get those in, and here is the cast this far!

 **Heroes: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 2**

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

-Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" (Shiver86)

-Juliet Erickson - "The Grim Agent" - (Icathius Nytfall)

-Violetta - "The Crazy Party DJ" (Anon. Guest)

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

 **Healers: Male Count: 4 Female Count: 3**

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

-Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" (Rogue Tundra)

-Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (Skyn1nja123)

-Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" (slykooper)

 **Hustlers: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 4**

-Anders - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

-Tracy - "The Unparalleled" (DoctorPika)

-Eliza - "The Defensive Observer" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Valeria - "The Thrill-Seeking Daredevil" (Anon. Guest)

 **FULL**

Males: **10**

lllll lllll **MAYBE 1 spot left**

Females: **9**

Illll llll **1-2 spots left**


	6. Sorry, Surprise, and Shoot

_**Alright so that's my bad…**_

I accidentally accepted one-too-many Heroes, so I decided to add two people to each team! Yay! 3 teams of 9! Sorry, guys… But hopefully I made Michaelfang9 happy, since now Phoebe's a Hustler… Here's the current cast, and there are 3 spots available!

 **Heroes: Male Count: 5 Female Count: 4**

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

-Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" (Shiver86)

-Juliet Erickson - "The Grim Agent" - (Icathius Nytfall)

-Violetta - "The Crazy Party DJ" (Anon. Guest)

-Katie - "The Quirky Artist" (the candy man 123)

-Thor - "The Egotistical Ex-Host" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Barry - "The Impulsive Genius" (keyblademaster avenger)

-Katrielle - "The Brave Detective" (Candella Monsoon)

 **Healers: Male Count: 4 Female Count: 3**

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

-Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" (Rogue Tundra)

-Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (Skyn1nja123)

-Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" (slykooper)

-OPEN SPOT

-OPEN SPOT

 **Hustlers: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 5**

-Anders - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

-Tracy - "The Unparalleled" (DoctorPika)

-Eliza - "The Defensive Observer" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Valeria - "The Thrill-Seeking Daredevil" (Anon. Guest)

-Phoebe - "The Villainous Trickster" (Michaelfang9)

\- OPEN SPOT


	7. Last List of Lovely OCs

**Heroes: Male Count: 5 Female Count: 4**

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

-Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" (Shiver86)

-Juliet - "The Grim Agent" - (Icathius Nytfall)

-Violetta - "The Crazy Party DJ" (Anon. Guest)

-Katie - "The Quirky Artist" (the candy man 123)

-Thor - "The Egotistical Ex-Host" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Barry - "The Impulsive Genius" (keyblademaster avenger)

-Katrielle - "The Brave Detective" (Candella Monsoon)

 **Healers: Male Count: 4 Female Count: 4**

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

-Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" (Rogue Tundra)

-Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (Skyn1nja123)

-Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" (slykooper)

-Sammy - "The Intelligent Pessimist" (GirlPower54)

-Saraphina - "The Anxious Performer" (NotSoSweetSara)

 **Hustlers: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 6**

-Anders - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

-Tracy - "The Unparalleled" (DoctorPika)

-Eliza - "The Defensive Observer" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Valeria - "The Thrill-Seeking Daredevil" (Anon. Guest)

-Phoebe - "The Villainous Trickster" (Michaelfang9)

-Erica - "The Heroic Hustler" (theawesomedragonhunter)

Aaaaand the cast's complete! I'll write the chapter when I cycle through again (The next chapter I'm writing is for TD Copper :D)

Thanks, everyone, sorry if your OC didn't get in, it wasn't because they weren't good enough, it was because I just had too many… I love you all (yes, even the guests in the reviews ^^) and please read this and my other stories, send me ideas for other seasons, and, who knows, I might just make a whole story because of that ;)

That's all I've got to say, and may Avicii rest in peace :'(

-Obi


	8. An Episode with Everyone Else

Heroes: Male Count: 5 Female Count: 4

-Clay "Loner" - "The Lone Wolf" (PRAKNASTY)

-Clinton - "The Comic Writer" (X-treme Xavier)

-Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" (Shiver86)

-Juliet - "The Grim Agent" - (Icathius Nytfall)

-Violetta - "The Crazy Party DJ" (Anon. Guest)

-Katie - "The Quirky Artist" (the candy man 123)

-Thor - "The Egotistical Ex-Host" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Barry - "The Impulsive Genius" (keyblademaster avenger)

-Katrielle - "The Brave Detective" (Candella Monsoon)

Healers: Male Count: 4 Female Count: 5

-Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" (Ytterbius)

-Dean "Bromeo" Romero - "The Matchmaker" (Obikinoah)

-Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" (Rogue Tundra)

-Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (Skyn1nja123)

-Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" (slykooper)

-Sammy - "The Intelligent Pessimist" (GirlPower54)

-Saraphina - "The Anxious Performer" (NotSoSweetSara)

Hustlers: Male Count: 3 Female Count: 6

-Anders - "The Dog Lover" (ThorBringsTheThunder)

-Conrad - "The Dashing Con" (Icathius Nytfall)

-Zeich "Snake" - "The Super Soldier" (Aleister Bloodrive III)

-Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" (Anon. Guest)

-Tracy - "The Unparalleled" (DoctorPika)

-Eliza - "The Defensive Observer" (JusticeFighterDarren125)

-Valeria - "The Thrill-Seeking Daredevil" (Anon. Guest)

-Phoebe - "The Villainous Trickster" (Michaelfang9)

-Erica - "The Heroic Hustler" (theawesomedragonhunter)

Chris walked up to his cameraman and said, "Are you ready?! It's finally here! Obi's Season 6, Total Drama: Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers! It will be AMAZING! Let's check out the contestants!"

The first team to arrive was the Hustler team. They lugged their heavy bags over their backs, then dumped them on the ground. "Well, we're here!" A tall girl said, dusting off her hands. She wore a button-up green blouse, a black choker, blue jean shorts, and red shoes. "I'm Erica, by the way…" she announced to her team.

~ Erica - "The Heroic Hustler" ~

They nodded, not much for talking. Conrad stood and put out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Conrad," he said, throwing a toothpick from his teeth.

~ Conrad - "The Dashing Con" ~

Confession Cam:

Erica: Wow… That guy Conrad looks like any run-of-the-mill con man. At least he's cute.

End Confession

"If you have a dog, you might like to know, the best dog walker is A&H Co!" sang one boy under his breath.

Confession Cam:

Dog song guy: Hey! I'm Andres. That was the jingle to my dog-walking company, A&H Dog Walking Co. After I win, I'm making it an international company…

End Confession

Anders had very short platinum blonde hair cut to a buzz cut and round, brown eyes. There were several bite marks on his hand and arms, and a husky tattoo on his shoulder. He also had silver stud earrings. His face resembled that of a pug, with scrunched up features and an upturned nose. He stood tall and muscular. He wore a black tee-shirt with a red silhouette of a German shepherd. He had blue jeans with holes in the knees, and his shoes were bright yellow runners.

~ Anders - "The Dog Lover" ~

He started whistling the tune and another girl said, "Would you be so kind as to stop singing that stupid song?"

Anders said, "I would, it's just that this song has been stuck in my song for the last… what's today? Wednesday? The last 5 years."

The girl groaned. She had brown hair done up in a ponytail that matched her brown eyes, covered by green glasses. She wore a purple sweater, a blue skirt, purple leggings, and white shoes. "Calm it, I'll stop," Anders said. "What's your name?" The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm Phoebe. But I'm also annoyed, because that song's going to be in my head for the next 5 years…"

~ Phoebe - "The Villainous Trickster" ~

Another Hustler walked over to her teammates and introduced herself as Eliza. Eliza wore her blonde hair in a ponytail with a red headband, had green eyes and pale skin and a slight hourglass build. She stood 5'7 and had a plain pink blouse with a jean jacket, blue jeans, white socks and black running shoes.

~ Eliza - "The Defensive Observer" ~

After Eliza, a tall, muscular boy announced that he was "Zeich the Snake" and that he didn't need the help of his team.

Confession Cam:

Zeich: Snakes are abandoned by their parents mere moments after they're born. I can do this by myself, like a snake. Wanna know why they call me the Snake? Because my favorite food is grilled snake! Also it rhymes with my name…

End Confession

Zeich had fair white skin, a muscular yet still lean body build and was easily 6 feet tall. He had narrow icy blue eyes, unkempt pitch black hair in a long ponytail that went past his back.

Zeich wore a set of military camouflage pants, heavy combat boots, and black fingerless gloves on both hands.

He also had a utility belt, a pair of wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, a red bandana over his forehead and wore a silver cross that he keeps as a memento of his brother.

In his left pocket he had a harmonica. Despite this long list of Zeich's wardrobe, you may not have noticed that Zeich didn't wear anything above his torso. This showed off his intense physique and scarred back.

~Zeich - "The Super Soldier" ~

Zeich said, "Well, the rest of you can just stay out of my way, and that'd be great."

Phoebe said, "Same for me. I don't need anyone, either."

Zeich laughed and said, "Alright, I take that back then. Everyone stay out of my way except Phoebe. We can be alone together." He winked at her.

Confession Cam:  
Phoebe: Hah! Reverse psychology. One of my specialties. Now he will HAVE to stick with me, he doesn't think he has a choice!  
End Confession

A girl was going through her bag marked "Valeria's Stunt Stuff" and pulled out a parachute. "Alright… I packed that… But why does it have a helmet with it? I don't need that when I'm skydiving…" This girl had white skin, half shaved ginger hair, red lip gloss, red nail polish, and light grey eyes. She wore a white spaghetti strap blouse, jean shorts, and white Vans.

~ Valeria - "The Thrill-Seeking Daredevil" ~

Another girl walked over and said, "Are you sure you don't need that helmet? Because either you've got a thick head or you're an idiot. Which mean the same thing, so you really don't get to choose which one you are."

Valeria glared and the other girl smiled. "Hiii, I'm Aaliyah," she said, in mock innocence. She had feathered strawberry blond hair, black eyes, pale skin, glossy lips, and black nails. She wore a dark blue blouse, short trench coat, light blue jean shorts, and black flats.

~Aaliyah - "The Happy Heartbreaker" ~

The final Hustler was a girl, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. She said, "Well, none of you can match me in the end, so you can just give up now."

~ Tracy - "The Unparalleled" ~

Everyone else groaned and/or rolled their eyes.

"That's all nine of the Hustlers, I hope you liked them. One of them will be leaving shortly. Also we'll see the Healers right now!"

Chris motioned to a plane landing, and saw a girl stepping off. She was 5 feet tall, and had tan skin, long straight light brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white cropped tank top, a baggy blue cargo pants, and white sneakers. She smiled and some woodland creatures ran over to her, like Snow White. Everyone else said, "Awww… So cute!" before she kicked a baby deer and stepped on a rabbit before swatting a butterfly and slapping a ladybug. Everyone stared, mortified, as the girl growled and dropped her bags at the Healer team spot.

~ Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" ~

Confession Cam:

Sophie: I HATE it when people think that I'm cute and sweet just because I look like this *motions to face*. I'm really NOT that sweet and nice. I'm actually wild and like punk rock, not adorable and watching Disney musicals.

End Confession

A short, petite girl with slight curves stepped off after the Sophie episode. She had chest-length hair dip dyed bright purple, almond shaped dark brown eyes, a pink petal tattoo on the back of her neck and silver earring studs. She wore a black tank top with the word "Runaway" in bold white lettering, as well as a crocheted white jacket, dark wash denim shorts that were frayed at the hem and black combat boots. She said, "Hey, guys, I'm Sara…"

~ Sara - "The Anxious Performer" ~

A third girl stepped off the plane, and force-smiled. "Heeey. I'm Sammy. And I'm reeeally happy to be here," she said, sarcastically. Sammy stood 5'6 and had brown hair that reached 2 inches past her shoulders, blue-gray eyes, and slightly fair skin. She had a plain gray and pink t-shirt with blue jeans, gray shoes, white socks and black glasses as well as a jean jacket.

~ Sammy - "The Intelligent Pessimist" ~

The others glared at her.

"Well, this is better than stuff like The Swiss Family Robinson. They were stuck on an island without anything," a taller girl said. She closed a book she was holding and threw it over her shoulder. "The name's Mint," she said. Mint had emerald eyes, brown short length hair, and was skinny with tan skin. She wore dark green pants and a purple short sleeve shirt.

~ Mint - "The Sophisticated Reader" ~

"Alle, festen er kommet!" a shorter girl sang out. She had white hair with pink shocks and green contacts. She also had perfectly tanned skin, and a tattoo of a backward treble clef on her arm. She wore heels. She currently wore a silver jacket over a gold shirt, and a black skirt. She had silver eyeliner and gold lipstick. She waved to the crowd and said, "Hey, everyone! Obviously, I'm Vendelin, the pop star!"

~ Vendelin - "The Vain Pop Star" ~

"Who?" Eliza asked. Vendelin sighed. "Don't pretend like you've never heard of me. I'm the Norse goddess of music! Basically. But not really. You must've heard of my songs. They're like, record-breaking."

"Record breaking for least ever sold?" Sammy smirked.

Vendelin glared and stomped off.

The next boy to come off of the plane was wearing a Bon Jovi t-shirt, sneakers, and jeans with a rip in one leg. He was skinny with short brown hair, had blue eyes and stood 5'5". He was whistling Jump by Van Halen and threw his metal David Hasselhoff lunch box onto a table. He looked at his team and put his hand over his chest, outstretching the other before saying, "My name is Cooper Layton, Esquire. Be excellent to each other." Everyone stared in awe at the 80s knowledge of both Cooper and Obikinoah. That was, like, 5 references to the 80s in about 15 seconds. He opened his lunch box and in confusion said, "Where's the beef?"

(I love my job. I'll explain those 80s references later if you didn't understand them. Just know that those were hilarious.)

~ Cooper - "The 80s Enthusiast" ~

He threw a couple of sodas from his backpack to his teammates.

Another boy jumped off, in a black leather jacket and a white striped shirt. He wore blue jeans and black Vans. He had tanned skin and stood 5'11". His perfect teeth and curly brown hair were thoroughly checked in his hand-held mirror. He threw it and said, "I don't need that anymore… Let's go meet the team!" He walked over to his team and said, "I'm Dean. But my friends call me Bromeo."

The others looked confused. "Why do they call you Bromeo?" Cooper asked.

"I'm like Will Smith. I always set up my friends with their girls," Dean responded.

~ Dean - "The Matchmaker" ~

Another guy jumped off and said, "Hey! I'm Jonas!" The others waved and Jonas dumped his stuff next to the others. He was blond, had frontal swooshed hair, blue eyes, a curved nose, and a narrow jaw.

He wore a pink t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a pink cloth neckpiece.

~ Jonas - "The Musical Theatre Boy" ~

A skinny boy with combed back blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and pale ivory skin. He wore a red t-shirt with an unzipped black hoodie, blue jeans held up by a black belt, white socks and red and black running shoes. He adjusted a pair of black rectangular framed glasses on his face and smiled at his team. "Hey, I'm Darren!" he said.

~ Darren - "The Two-Faced Genius" ~

His team waved and Chris said, "Last, and maybe least, the Hero team!"

The first Hero to step off of the boat was an olive complexioned girl with a black pixie cut and topaz eyes. She wore a white leather jacket, a fuchsia tank top, black jeans, and brown uggs. She threw her bags down and said, "Wassup, I'm DJ V."

~ Violetta - "The Crazy Party DJ" ~

The next Here was a familiar looking boy… Almost like… he'd been here before… He had longish black hair, sunglasses, pale skin,and a tall but scrawny build… He wore a formal black and white suit which was incredibly clean and green/orange striped socks.

He rolled his eyes as everyone stared, because unlike Vendelin had believed, they knew who this guy was…

"Yea, it's me. Thor. Hey guys. How ya doin'," he sighed.

~ Thor - "The Egotistical Ex-Host ~

Confession Cam:

Thor: Hey. I don't want to be here. But I lost a bet about the winner of Best of Both Worlds… I don't know if you've seen the ending yet, so I won't spoil it, but you can tell I lost. JT was right, and now I'm here. Thanks, JT. This is Thor Odinson, signing off.

End Confession

Carson walked over to the team. "I not supposed to be here," he reminded his team. Thor shrugged. "Same," he said.

Carson said, "I want to be Hustler team."

Thor said, "I want to be host."

~ Carson - "The Mad Scientist/Inventor" ~

Another boy, a lanky boy, jumped off the boat. He had messy light brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and dimples. He dusted off his light blue shirt, and had a matching half buttoned shirt as well as jeans. "I'm Barry," he said, holding out his hand to his team and smiling. Violetta shook his hand and smiled back.

~ Barry - "The Impulsive Genius" ~

A boy with wavy hair, green eyes, relaxed eyes, white skin, and brown freckles stepped off the boat as well. He dropped his stuff and comic book papers fell all over the ground. He rushed to pick them up, and Barry leaned over to help. "These are pretty good drawings," Barry said.

"Really?" the boy asked. He patted down his clothes, searching for other papers, looking through his brown shirt that had a superhero sign with the initials CB, checking his blue pants, and finally pulled a few drawings out of his backpack. "These!" he said, triumphantly.

~ Clinton - "The Comic Writer" ~

Barry said, "I love superheroes, especially The Flash."

Clinton nodded. "I like him too."  
Confession Cam

Barry: My name is Barry Allen, just like The Flash!

End Confession

A tall, skinny girl walked off the boat, with long and wavy black hair with bangs on her forehead, and dark blue eyes. She wore a navy blue cape coat with a white shirt underneath, a navy blue skirt and black flats.

She waved to her team. "I'm Katrielle," she said, placing her stuff down.

~ Katrielle - "The Brave Detective" ~

A boy built of pure muscle walked over to the team, lugging his huge bag. He had chocolate brown eyes and also a brown Mohawk. He also had a thick brown beard braided into dreadlocks that reached the center of his chest. He had a barbed wire tattoo that wraps around his right bicep, a black wolf portrait running the entire length of his left arm. He wore a black v-neck T-shirt that showed off a black widow tattooed over his Adam's apple. He wore blue jeans, black Under Armor sneakers, black sunglasses, and had an opened black biker jacket with the sleeves ripped off to show off his tattoos. He cracked his neck and said gruffly, "I'm Clay. Let's get to business."

~ Clay - "The Lone Wolf" ~

A slim, short girl walked off the boat and sat down with her stuff next to her team. "What, no hello?" Clinton said, smiling. The girl shrugged and played with her long sky-blue hair, then looked at the boy with her crystal blue eyes and said, "I'm not a fan of introductions. Or people."

She wore a white, long sleeved blouse with a string bowtie, a light brown vest, a dark blue knee high skirt, white stockings, black doll shoes, and plain white gloves. "But I guess I'll tell you guys my name. I'm Juliet," she said.

~ Juliet - "The Grim Agent" ~

The final contestant to come off the boat and onto the island was a pale 5 foot 5 inches girl with golden brown hair arranged in a ponytail. She wore a tie dye shirt with jeans and faded green shoes. She smiled and said, "Well, I'm Katie! Nice to meet everyone, where can I put my art supplies?"

~ Katie - "The Quirky Artist" ~

Chris nodded to the cabins. "You guys can go put your stuff away in your cabins, and I'll give you guys the challenge… later. Get acquainted, and get ready, for Total… Drama… Heroes, Healers, and Hustlers!"

Author's Note:

Hey, hey, hey, it's Obi, with the newly updated HHH chapter. Sorry it took a while, but I have a LOT to do, I just moved states last week. I'm trying to get the next chapter of TD Copper up, and I'm working on the Ghost Island cast- don't worry, I won't start that story until the first five seasons are finished (TD BBB, WWC, BoBW, Copper, BBB 2) because the cast explanation will have spoilers… Please vote for some people to come on Ghost Island by going to my profile and picking one of each symbolized pair to return… There are like asterisks or something… After I get a significant amount of votes then I can work on the cast for that some more. Also, no one from this season (HHH) will be on Ghost Island. It is set after.

I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, and please read my other stories, the next Copper chapter should be up soon. Let me know what you thought of the intros and answer these questions!

1) Who seems the most interesting?

2) Which team will you be rooting for? (Don't say 'Heroes, because it has my OC. Come up with a good reason. Or else maybe your OC won't be here much longer…)

3) Who can you see getting together?

4) Any alliances you can see happening?

5) Which Obikinoah season is your favorite? :D (Please don't say none or else there might not be a next episode) :'(

That should be good enough!

Happy 5th of July!

-Obi


End file.
